Eggcellent
by imthepunchlord
Summary: Louis Dupain-Cheng discovers a weakness of the villainous Chat Sith: he's a punner.


**Needed a break from school.**

 **And wanted to write a little more Chat Sith and Louis... just going to call this the Chat Sith AU.**

 **My fics Like Father, Like Daughter and A Generous King are part of this AU which covers ladybug!Nino, cat!Alya, single mominette, villain!Chat, and girl!Louis.**

 **FANART**

 **by raydara12 on tumblr!**

 **post/156727791772/raydara12-a-quick-sketch-of-chat-sithadrien**

 **by papayart on tumblr!**

 **post/159011361619/he-lowered-the-paper-giving-her-the-oddest-stare**

* * *

Chat Sith crouched low, body wiggling in excitement, the thrill of the coming hunt and fight sparking through him from where he was crouched and hidden along the shadowed brick wall.

She was right there. Right in his reach.

And was oblivious to her hunter.

It was the perfect time to strike, to pounce on Black Jaguar.

She just needed to get a bit closer…

"Chat Sith!" a voice called out, jerking his attention down to see that one damn kid that won't leave him alone. Her sky blue eyes gleamed excitedly, dark blonde hair bouncing as she waved up to him, a piece of paper clutched in her hand.

Growling slightly, he turned his green eyes back over to his target, slumping with anticlimactic disappointment to find Black Jaguar gone.

He missed his chance.

Blast this kid.

With Chat's attention elsewhere, and Louis determined to show him her drawing, she eyed the wall he was on, considering it. Then bouncing on her feet, getting ready, she charged. Chat snapped back to attention when he heard the pound of racing feet, watching Louis jump her way up towards him. She surprised him when she kicked off the boxes stacked on the wall, reaching the lip of the edge.

A lip she didn't have a good hold of with her one small hand, and was quickly slipping.

She squeaked in alarm when she started to fall back, only for relief to flood through her when black claws grabbed her soft pink hoodie, bright against the black shirt she wore. Chat Sith easily lifted her up, giving her a fed up look.

Louis just smiled and held out the paper. "I drew you a picture!"

He harrumphed, setting her down on the wall's top before him, releasing her only when he was sure she was balanced. "You snuck out again, didn't you?" he lightly accused.

Louis nodded. Then persistently held out the paper.

Sighing, he took it, _knowing_ she wouldn't leave him alone till he did. What Chat Sith found though, left the villain frowning.

He could sort of see how it was him.

She captured his crooked evil smile with an actual crooked smile.

She got his long mane, colored in sloppily with a yellow crayon.

She drew in a small white spot that he assumes was the little cat skull he kept on his head, always ready and waiting for him to pull down, to shape the large cat skull helmet he wore in battle. She got his dark attire with the white spot on his chest, and even the cat's eye that chained him to this.

But, there was something that bothered the villain.

He was very… round.

Far, far too round.

He, he looked like…

He lowered the paper, giving her the oddest stare he could, his tail twitching in slight annoyance. In a dead flat tone, he uttered, "You drew me as an egg?"

"Yes!"

"Why," the villain demanded.

With a thumbs up and a big smile, Louis answered, "Cause I think you're eggcellent!"

Chat jolted at the pun, surprised.

Then he threw back his head and laughed, belt tail curling in delight. It just made Louis beam all the more, delighted to make the villain laugh.

He ran his claws through his hair, bumping into the small little cat skull he wore like a hair clip in his long hair. "That should not be so funny," he declared, and yet his lips where curled up in a grin.

Louis teased, "Guess I left you scrambled?"

He snorted and humored, the words coming naturally past his lips, "You cracked me."

"Get ready then!" Louis said, leaning forward, "I have dozens more!"

"I don't doubt that," he said, snatching her up and dropping down. With Black Jaguar gone, his purpose here was as well.

"I've been waiting to dish them out," Louis continued, easily settling against the villain, not minding the claws that held her. "Maman doesn't find them fury funny."

"I guess it's a required taste, Purrincess," Chat punned back, earning a giggle from the girl, trying to ignore the pleased glee that went through him. Bouncing the girl a bit, he was about to jump up to the higher buildings and carry her back home, only to stop when she patted his shoulder and leaned out, pointing to a redhead woman that looked like she was arguing with her bag.

A woman that looked very stressed.

"Auntie Alya!" Louis named.

Chat easily figured that had to be the latest person Louis snuck away from. He set her down and ordered, "Get to her then. The longer you're gone…"

"The more of a purroblem it'll be me," Louis finished.

Chat nudged her away, sighing as he watched the small blonde tear off.

...what was going on, he wondered.

He had a basic solid plan when he came to Paris.

Get the black cat ring, get the ultimate power he should have, not just this small piece.

There should be no small girl distracting him from his goal.

And yet, there she was, a persistent shadow.

He held up the silly drawing, frowning down at it. He turned to the shadows and held it out, meeting the empty eyes of a cat skeleton that slipped out. It gave him a curious chirp.

"Take this back to the lair," he ordered. "See it doesn't get damaged."

With an affirmative sound, the skeleton carefully took it in it's jaws, then turned and melted away into the darkness, back to what Chat Sith called home, for now.

Well, at least he had something to perk up his mood when he frustrated.


End file.
